El tonto en la calle
by Eriredia
Summary: Sin paraguas ni un rumbo fijo. Rogers no buscaba, pero sí esperaba encontrar, por casualidad pura e impredecible .


**Género: **Romance, Friendship.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. No creo que sea necesario.

**Pareja/****Personaje****: **Steve Rogers**/**Capitán América **x **Tony Stark**/**Iron Man

**Disclaimer**_**: The Avengers **__, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son entera propiedad de Marvel, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Disney y el fandom, esto es sin fines de lucro._

**Título: **_El Tonto en la Calle_

La lluvia era ligera. Algunos rayos de sol se atrevían a colarse por entre las nubes. El cabello rubio se mantenía peinado hacia atrás. No llevaba paraguas, nunca le habían gustado. No temía resfriarse, de todas formas tenía una ventaja. Los brazos a los lados y la mirada al frente. Espalda recta y caminar relajado.

No buscaba nada ni a nadie. Era el gusto por caminar. Sentir cada gota refrescar su rostro y aclararle los sentidos, los pensamientos, las emociones. No buscaba, pero sí esperaba encontrar aunque fuera por casualidad pura e impredecible. Sus amigos no le creyeron cuando dijo que saldría a dar una simple vuelta; todos aseguraban que iba a buscar a Tony.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos y quedarse quieto entre la multitud de neoyorquinos. No, no esperaba nada. Tenía claro que la terquedad de Howard había pasado a Tony y le costaría mucho conseguir una disculpa. Stark había sido un idiota al ponerse celoso por algo que al parecer de Steve era nada, aunque antes hubiese significado mucho. Un muerto. Retomó la marcha. Varias personas, sobre todo mujeres y niños no dejaban de mirarlo; unas con deseo, otros con admiración. Era el costo de ser el capitán.

Detuvo el andar por segunda vez en la misma cuadra, por inercia, quedando justo al frente de un Starbucks al que siempre iba con Tony. No se molestó en entrar a ver si por alguna casualidad Stark estaba adentro tomándose un expreso y coqueteando con alguna camarera. Sonrió. La primera vez que habían ido, Steve descubrió las maravillas de un buen capuchino. La crema había dejado un divertido rastro bajo su nariz, formando un bigote, Tony le había tomado el rostro y robado un beso frente a todo el mundo con la excusa de limpiarle el rostro. El hombre del reactor se había encargado de hacer saber públicamente que Rogers era suyo.

Golpeó su cabeza contra el vidrio sin querer. Parpadeó un par de veces. Se miró a sí mismo y reparó en que su chaqueta estaba abierta. La cerró. Cuando levantó la mirada, una luz celeste lo llamó.

Ahí estaba, de pie. Con una camisa negra de Black Sabbath, jeans y zapatillas. Steve se había olvidado de lo apurado que había salido Tony de la torre después de la pelea. Se recordó reprenderlo por andar tan desabrigado.

Había sol, lluvia y nubes.

La causalidad había actuado en pos de él. O Tony, ególatra como él solo, creía que Rogers iría en su busca. O simplemente lo conocía tanto como para saber que saldría a despejarse.

El hombre sin armadura pasó junto a él y entró en la tienda. Steve lo contempló bajo el agua, interesadísimo, expectante y curioso. Siguió sus acciones con la mirada, se acercó a la caja. Un café expreso y para sorpresa de Steve, un capuchino. Sonrió de nuevo. Viniendo de Anthony, aquello podía considerarse una disculpa más que aceptable.

Se mantuvo de pie hasta que Stark le señaló desde dentro una mesa al fondo del local. La sonrisa se amplió, contagió a Tony.

Miró sus zapatos, pasó una mano por su cabello y entró.

Afuera llovía, ligeramente. Los rayos del sol le ganaban terreno a las nubes.

Steve Rogers tenía los ojos fijos en el ventanal. La gente pasaba, iba y venía. Presurosa, sin objetivos claros. Una de sus manos estaba sobre la mesa, jugando con una galleta; la otra, sujetada en un entrelace con la de Tony, debajo de la mesa.

Rió con un comentario de su compañero.

No había conseguido que una disculpa escapara de los labios de Tony, pero al menos ya no estaba empapado, pareciendo un tonto más sin un objetivo fijo, parado en las calles de Nueva York.


End file.
